


Hidden Secrets

by Nana_Raku



Series: Hidden Secrets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hermaphrodites, Incest, Intersex, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Table Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Raku/pseuds/Nana_Raku
Summary: Sousuke accidentally catches Keiji masturbating and moaning his name but doesn't find it disgusting instead he feels his pants get tighter.





	1. No Mistakes Were Made

**Author's Note:**

> If incest isn't you thing then I suggest turning back now.
> 
> I'm planning on having this part at least 2 chapters long but it all depends how stong(dirty) my ideas get.

    A whole week has past since Keiji opened the door and hearing about Sousuke having to stay over at his home. That also meant Keiji has been on his guard trying not to be caught crossdressing and touching himself. However, whenever he masturbated secretly the feeling of Keiji being caught excited him because that meant Sousuke can see just how wet Keiji got just by thinking about him. As he moans Sousuke's name he cums on his bed.  
  
   One day as Keiji masturbated he never realized he left his bedroom door a bit open. On the opposite side of his door Sousuke was peeking in and was suprised at what he saw. He had thought that Keiji had called him but it was just him moaning his name. Sousuke never expected that Keiji had this kind of dirty side to him but it didn't disgust him. He was more suprised at what he was wearing which was laced panties along with thigh socks. Since Keiji was bent over, his backside facing the door, all Sousuke could really see was his ass and his legs. He began to admire how Keiji looked in his attire. He believed the panties helped Keiji's ass look nice and plump and the thigh socks showed how thick Keiji's thighs were due to the fact they were a bit tight on him.  
  
   Sousuke began to feel his pants get tight and as soon as he had realized what he was doing he sneaked off to his room and masturbated to what he had just seen. When he finished he realized he had just masturbated thinking about his own son-in-law but didn't regret watching Keiji. Before he knew it, Sousuke had forgotten the main reason he even decided to stay at his daughter's home.  
  
   The next day Sousuke woke up to a delicious aroma. He got up showered, entered the kitchen, said his good morning to Keiji and sat at the table waiting for his breakfast. As he was watching Keiji making breakfast his eyes looked at his back and began to think of what he saw last night. Sousuke knew he shouldn't be thinking about it and forget it but his lust prevented it from happening. As soon as he looked at Keiji's ass the thought about how Keiji would look on top of him moaning his name as he grabs his ass while he pounds furiously into him. The fact that the jeans Keiji wore was tight on him didn't help. It perfectly showed how plump his ass was as well as his thighs. Sousuke began to wonder if Keiji was still wearing the same panties and socks underneath his clothes or if he had changed them.  
  
   The next thing he knew he got up and headed behind Keiji and his hands were stretching out at Keiji.


	2. Kitchen Fun Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest (M/M)
> 
> Here's my first half smut I've written. Sorry for the cringe. Practice will hopefully get me better at it. I'm sorry if it's a bit repetitive and if there are any mistakes.

    Keiji was just cooking some pancakes and bacon for himself and his father-in-law he suddenly feels hands holding his waist and slowly making their way towards his chest. "Umm...Sousuke what's...." Keiji pauses as he begins to feel something poking his ass. "I never spent time with you so I never knew how you were but spending time with you these past few days part of me finds you very attractive" Sousuke whispers in to his ear begining to grope Keiji's chest while rubbing his boner against him. "We shouldn't be doing this Sousuke" Keiji says although he's moving his own waist. At this point Keiji begins to have a battle with his conscience. On one hand he knows he shouldn't give in since first of all Sousuke is his father-in-law the father of his wife but on the other hand he can imagine finally being fucked by the only man he's ever wanted. As Keiji begins to get excited by just imagining how Sousuke will be the only one to pleasure his pussy, he begins to rub himself against Keiji even faster. "..hah....I don't care anymore." Keiji says turning around and begins to have a sloppy kiss with Sousuke.  
  
    Sousuke had already given up on the fact that he shouldn't be doing this with his own son-in-law. Ever since he witnessed Keiji masturbating that same night Sousuke had also masturbated thinking about fucking Keiji in his lingerie non-stop. He had even thought about how sexy Keiji would look in tight skirts and other types of lingerie. Sousuke had thought about just ruining Keiji and how hot he would look being pleasured.   
  
    After that sloppy kiss Keiji zoned out feeling like he was in heaven. Before he knew it Sousuke had faced him towards the cabinets, picked him up and started to rub his dick against his pussy. At first Keiji begins to get worried knowing that he's gonna start leaking but it just felt so good for him he didn't care anymore. "...hah....faster.. Sousuke..rub against me even harder.." Keiji tries to put more weight on himself so he can feel how hard Sousuke got. "...I can't believe... I got you.. this hard" Keiji begins to smirk feeling happy that Sousuke finds him attractive and he's able to sexually satisfy him.  
  
    "After my ex-wife you're the first person that ever made me get like this Keiji" Sousuke says as he begins to rub himself against Keiji even faster than before. "..wait...Sousuke....I'm gonna cum" Keiji pants. "Don't worry Keiji so am I" As Sousuke turns Keiji's head towards him their lips meet once again for another sloppy kiss as they both cum. They part their lips leaving a small line of saliva connecting the both of them.  
  
    Both of them now panting, Sousuke begins to set Keiji down on his back on the kitchen table. Keiji wraps his arm around Sousuke's neck and begins panting in his ear while rubbing himself against Sousuke. "Let's have a little fun shall we, Sousuke?" Keiji says while looking at Sousuke with a smirk while unzipping his father-in-law's pants. Both looking at each other with lust for each other they knew immediately that it was only just the beginning.


	3. Kitchen Fun Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the actual smut cringe. If there are any errors or repetitive parts I apologise. I had this chapter saved for some days cuz it was incomplete but I finished it now.

    In Sousuke's eyes by just looking at Keiji panting and licking his lips while unzipping the older one's pants looked delicious. At this point his body and mind giving up on how he shouldn't be attempting to fuck Keiji is now only thinking about fucking Keiji. He leans to to kiss Keiji again while doing so he begins to unbutton his shirt and sees Keiji's nipples hard.  Sousuke starts to slowly kiss lower and lower finally reaching his nipples. As Sousuke kisses his nipples Keiji lets out a small moan suprised by the sensation. Sousuke looks at Keiji, smirks  and starts to lick around the bud of his nipple. "Stop teasing Sousuke." Keiji whines. Sousuke chuckles as he begins to suck and bite on Keiji's nipple and does the same to the other. Keiji tilts his head back in satisfaction.   
  
    Sousuke begins to slowly slide his hand inside Keiji's pants and begins to touch him lower and lower. Sousuke begins to feel something wet below Keiji's dick and starts taking off his pants to see what it was. Before Keiji knew it his pants were off and Sousuke was staring at his lower half. "....wait..Sousuke" Keiji snaps out of it and brings his legs together as tight as he can now realizing Sousuke has seen his biggest secrets that he's been hiding for years.   
  
    Now hiding his private parts Keiji begins tear up worrying that Sousuke is thinking he's disgusting since he has both body parts of a male and a woman and that he's also wearing lace panties along with his thigh socks. To his suprise Sousuke grabs Keiji's legs and spreads them apart. "Looks like my guesses were right."  Sousuke says as he brings his face infront of Keiji's pussy. "These really fit you beautifully." Sousuke begins to place kisses on the outside of Keiji's panties and on his thighs. "You don't find me disgusting?" Keiji sniffed. "Of course not just look at how these socks show the thickness of your thighs making making me want to fuck them." Sousuke kisses hard on Keiji's thigh leaving a mark. "These lace panties also show of how sexy you are. Especially this area here." Sousuke places his fingers on the outside of the panties on Keiji's pussy and begins to rub slowly. "Look at how wet your pussy got just from me rubbing on you and sucking on your cute nipples." Sousuke notices the opening that the laced panties have and begins to spread the lips slipping his fingers in and starts rubbing slowly.   
  
    "...I thought you would find me...disgusting after figuring out my secrets." Keiji says as a tear flows out from his eye. "I would never find you disgusting Keiji. To be honest..I know about you wearing panties and thigh socks since I've seen you masturbating last night. I couldn't get you out of my mind all night and I've even masturbated while thinking of fucking you." Sousuke wipes Keiji's tear away. "Looks like my cover was blown. huh. Have you really thought of fucking me?" Keiji blushes. "Yeah, I have. Can't you see the scenario we're in right now? We've both completely gave into each other and were in the middle of something right now." Sousuke smirks, inserts a finger and begins to move it in and out, later adding a second finger. Sousuke's long and slender fingers begin moving at a faster pace with each thrust Keiji's pussy getting more wet than before. "Ah..Sousuke....I'm gonna." Without finishing his sentence Keiji ends up squirting all over Sousuke's hand. "Looks like you're all pent up just like me." Sousuke says as he licks Keiji's juices off his fingers. "Don't do that Sousuke. It's dirty." Keiji says catching his breath. "Oh really? but it's sweet" Sousuke licks his lips.  
  
    Keiji begins to get horny once more watching Sousuke lick his juices that had just come out from his pussy. "Looks like you need to be taken care of too, Sousuke" Keiji says as he gets up and makes Sousuke lay down on the table. He sits on Sousuke's dick and only thing between them is Sousuke's underwear. Keiji begins to rub his pussy against Sousuke's dick. "Don't worry I'll be the one taking care of your sexual desires from now on, Sousuke." Keiji says as he gives Sousuke a deep kiss.


	4. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More cringe.  
> Didn't know where to end this but part 1 is now finished. 
> 
> Part 1: It's just about Sousuke taking Keiji's virginity away and both of them are now falling in love with each other.
> 
> I already have some ideas for part 2 which will be mostly just be sex scenarios between the 2 of them (hints are the tags in my prologue). 
> 
> (not really a spoiler)  
> I'm planning for Part 3 to be where the good drama will happen. (*whispers* that means mpreg is gonna happen)

    As Keiji is grinding against Sousuke, he begins getting Sousuke's underwear wet with his juices. "So you'll be taking care of me from now on?" Sousuke asks lowering down his underwear making Keiji having full on contact with his dick. "Obviously I have to take responsibility for making you like this, don't I?" Keiji replies back. "Let's see if you'll be able to handle me then." Sousuke grins. Keiji feeling confident, grabs Sousuke's dick and begins to think twice about it. Just from feeling the size of it he doesn't think that he'll be able to take all of it in but, he's finally with Sousuke and doesn't want the chance to slip away.  
  
    "If you're that confident of yourself then let's see it then." Keiji begins to slowly sit on Sousuke's dick feeling his warmth enter him. "....hah...you're dick is so big Sousuke I'm not even half way in and it feels like this is just enough for me." Keiji moans. "You're really trying to take all of me in, huh? Here, Let me help you then." Sousuke grabs Keiji's waist and pulls him in making Keiji moan in pleasure now that he has taken all of his dick in. "You're dick is finally in my pussy Sousuke. It feels so good." Keiji pants trying to catch his breath. "Looks like you're finally getting what you wanted." Sousuke begins to lift Keiji up and thrust into him repeatedly. Keiji cries out in pleasure. "You're so big dick is finally fucking my pussy." Keiji moans as he begins moving by himself.  
  
    "You're the first one to ever take all of me in Keiji. Not even my ex-wife was able to handle my size. That's one of the reasons why we broke up." Sousuke says. "You're ex made a bad decision but, I'm glad she made it. Now I have it all to myself." Keiji chuckles. "You're right its all yours now. It's like your pussy was made for me." Sousuke begins to thrust even faster. "...hah..my pussy is for you and you only Sousuke." Keiji lifts himself up leaving Sousuke's tip at his entrance and slams himself down repeating the motion. As Keiji feels his stomach he smiles "hah....hah....I can feel your dick piercing in me.."  
  
    Listening to Keiji's moans turned on Sousuke even more. "Ah...you got even bigger." Keiji pants slowing down his pace. Sousuke notices and grabs a firm hold of Keiji's waist and picks up their speed. He let's out a small chuckle "I can't believe I'm actually fucking my own Son-in-law's pussy. You didn't even have a hard time taking all of my dick in. Is this not your first time?" "....hah....it is my first time Sousuke....all this time....I've only fingered myself......while dreaming of you fucking my pussy.... I never thought your dick would be this big." Keiji moans. "Your pussy really wanted me. You tighten around me everytime I thrust into you." Sousuke pulls Keiji in to give him a kiss and hits all of Keiji's good spots repeatedly. "Ah....Sousuke I'm gonna..." Sousuke feels Keiji tighten around him. "So am I." He moves his hands to grab Keiji's ass and lessens their body distance with each thrust. "Cum in my pussy Sousuke. Fill my pussy with your warmth. Make me yours." Keiji shouts in pleasure. With the final hard thrust they both kiss and try to catch their breath.  
  
    Keiji now exhausted laying on Sousuke's chest is satisfied feeling Sousuke's warmth inside him. As he gets over what had just happened he quickly sits up and tries to get off Sousuke but feeling his dick move inside him turned him on again. He lowers himself down making Sousuke thrust into him again. "Ah...Sousuke." Keiji moans. "What's wrong Keiji? Are you ok?" Sousuke asks concerned for the younger one. "You still haven't had your breakfast yet. You need to eat." Keiji replies trying to get off Sousuke once more but this time Sousuke grabs a hold of him and thrusts into him again. "What a naughty son-in-law. You haven't even feed your father-in-law and only cared about being fucked by me. Although, you did take care of me with your pussy. Then again I guess I'll have my breakfast now." Sousuke still pounding Keiji begins to tease him. "Are you not gonna feed me yet Keiji? I'm starting to get hungry."

    Everytime Keiji tries to get off Sousuke would pound back making it difficult for him to go and make breakfast. "...hah..Sousuke I can't... make you breakfast if... you keep fucking my pussy." Keiji whines. "Let me help you up then." Sousuke says with a smirk getting off the table causing Keiji to completely sink down on Sousuke's dick putting them in a stand and carry position. With every step Sousuke takes Keiji could feel Sousuke's dick rub inside of him. As they reach the stove Keiji realizes Sousuke isn't letting him go. "How am I gonna cook for you if you're not letting me go anytime soon?" Keiji asks hoping for Sousuke to finally let him down. "I guess I'll be eating like this then." Sousuke grabs the mix from the pancakes Keiji was using and begins pouring it on Keiji's chest. The cold sensation slowly going down on Keiji's body made him feel excited. "Ah....it's so cold. How are you gonna eat it now?" Keiji asks even though he knows the obvious answer for it. Sousuke smiles at the younger one loving the fact that he's playing innocent. "It's time to dig in then." Sousuke begins licking down Keiji's chest and sucks on his nipples lightly licking, bitting and pulling on them. "Ah...that's not food Sousuke." Keiji moans. "They're just so cute and delicious, I can't help it. Just look at how nice and swollen they're getting." With every bite and pull Sousuke loves the feeling of how Keiji tightens around him. As Sousuke feels both of them are about to cum, he begins thrusting even faster and Keiji completely tightens. "Cum in my pussy one more time Sousuke. I want to feel your presence in me and fill me up." Keiji gets excited once more as he loved it when Sousuke came in him the first time now wanting to feel it again. "I'll give you anything you want, my love." Sousuke pounds into Keiji even harder than before. In the last thrust both of them cum together now exaughsted after completely going at it.

    As Sousuke pulls out, Keiji moans loving the feeling. Keiji lowers his hand and puts his fingers on his outer lips to begin rubbing himself and Sousuke's cum slowly missing the feeling of Sousuke's dick inside of him. Keiji knew it was over since both of them were tired and had to clean up after their mess but he knew that now he can have sex with Sousuke anytime and anywhere which made Keiji excited for what's to come. At this point Sousuke now wants to make Keiji obsessed with him and become his one and only. Sosuke feeling confident knowing that he's the only on who can truly satisfy Keiji.

    After cleaning up their mess, both of them spent the rest of their day attached to one another, having sex once more in the bath and all night. Sousuke repeatedly cuming inside Keiji due to Keiji's consent of not wanting to use a condom since he wants to feel Sousuke inside of him. Both of them thinking that this won't have any consequence since Keiji is a man.


End file.
